Snippets
by fairieimp
Summary: The General and The Princess and Future Queen are destined to be.... REVISED


Hey. I was reading over the original version and my muses decided to make it into a full fledged oneshot story. There are no specific characters, it's AU, and pretty depressing. But anyway. Here's the NEW and IMPROVED version of "Snippets."

* * *

The General had been sent as an ambassador to The Princess and Future Queen's kingdom to sign the treaty to end the war that had been going on for several decades. She can remember how eloquently he introduced himself and the terms of his kingdom's treaty; he was able to sway even the most opposed members of the court. During the first of the ten treaty talks, The General and the Princess and Future Queen locked eyes; their attraction to one another had been almost instant.

After dinner that night, she volunteered to give him a tour of the grounds. She asked him to follow her to her chambers and sleep with her that night. He was reluctant at first, a Princess and Future Queen was not supposed to invite commoners like a General into her chambers, but he eventually acquiesced.

She shuddered at the images playing like movies; his lips on hers, his fingers caressing her skin. She can almost relive it from such vivid images in her mind. She remembers how he undressed her; his hands, shaky with anticipation, were almost unable to undo the buttons on her gown; how he looked at her nude body with unbridled desire that was plainly visible. The first time they made love (for he was not her first lover, but her third), it was unlike any she had ever felt, as if they were connected to each other from the depths of their souls. Their bodies fell into an easy rhythm; moans escalating with passion.

The Princess and Future Queen jumped when she heard a knock on the door; the images receding like a tide. She knew it was The General before she answered the door and she trembled in anticipation of the night to come.

She was met with a passionate kiss; his fingers running through her hair and tugging the strands ever so lightly. She pulled him in to the room with haste, lest they get caught engaging in such slanderous behavior.

Her thin night gown did nothing to conceal her arousal from his inquisitive eyes and he slid the straps of her gown over her shoulders; it pooled around her feet, baring her nude body. It wasn't long until he was in the same state, his clothing in a pile on the floor. His hands caressed her sensitive skin and he kissed her neck and collar bone.

"Take me now," she whispered huskily in his ear, "for I cannot wait any longer."

* * *

Their love, it is certain, was a forbidden one. Generals were not supposed to consort with Princesses and Future Queens and Princesses and Future Queens were not supposed to consort with Generals. He was only to be there for 10 nights; the first night had been the moment that she had known that they were destined to be together, though her kingdom would never allow such a commoner to be married to their Princess and Future Queen.

She had debated leaving her kingdom and running off with him; why marry for anything but love? But, alas, she had no siblings and her father was on his death bed. There was nothing she could do to prevent him from leaving.

After ten nights of bliss and love, The Princess and Future Queen said farewell to her lover, The General, never to see him again.

It wasn't until a month later that she realized that she was pregnant with his child. By the law of her kingdom, she had to marry the man who made her pregnant; she had forgotten about this law when she had been sleeping with The General.

The Princess and Future Queen sent ambassadors to the kingdom where The General was from to bring him back to her. The first month goes by, and no word from her ambassadors and no sign of her lover. The second month comes and her ambassadors come without The General.

They bring a paper from his King, telling of how brave and valiant her General was in battle and how he honorably he served his country. It told of how they were constructing a monument to The General because he was a hero; he would not leave his men and he died with them.

The Princess and Future Queen was grief stricken. She hoped that they would get to share a life with him and their child, but fate would not allow it. Her child would be a living memory of her General.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Reviews?  
I hope y'all enjoyed it!

fairieimp


End file.
